Minnie's Bee Story/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go! Aw, I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse. Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse. They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ - man Roll call! Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - Here! - Pluto! - barks - Minnie? - Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Minnie Minnie's Bee Story. buzzing Welcome to our clubhouse. Minnie Oh, Mickey! Hello, Mickey. Look who I have with me. buzzing laughs It's Buzz-Buzz the bee. - Hiya, Buzz-Buzz. - buzzing Whoa! Say, you're fast. Gosh, it must be fun to be a bee. ♪ It's so much fun to be a bee ♪ ♪ Like Buzz-Buzz who's a bee, you see ♪ ♪ He flies around and goes "buzz-buzz" ♪ ♪ And does the bee stuff a bee does ♪ ♪ It makes me wanna say "Oh, gee" ♪ ♪ It's so much fun to be a bee ♪♪ I'm glad you could "bee" here. Uh, Mickey, I'm sure Buzz-Buzz would love to play all day, but he came to ask us a favor. A favor? giggles Aw, sure thing, Buzz-Buzz. What do you need? buzzing Minnie Oh, my. Buzz-Buzz says a strong wind blew him away from his flower in Mickey Park. And now he really needs our help to find his way back home. - buzzing Uh-huh. - Well, don't worry, Buzz-Buzz. We'll help you get back to your flower. Will you help us get Buzz-Buzz back to his flower? You will? That's swell. And I'll bet some Mouseketools can help us out, too. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekerdoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekerdoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles! It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ Mouseketools Mouseketools, Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey A hand fan. Breezy! laughs A sheep. Fuzzy! Mickey Oh, boy, a silly slide. Minnie And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools ♪ ♪ The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them ♪ ♪ Toodles will bring them ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles. ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪♪ Now that we have our Mouseketools, let's get Buzz-Buzz back to his flower! We're off to the Mickey Park Flower Garden! Hiya, Donald, hiya, Daisy! We're having a honey picnic today! We've got honey-glazed ham... - Donald Yum! - Daisy ...honey dew melon... - Donald Yum-yum-yum! - Daisy ...honey cakes... - Donald Delicious! - And of course, honey! buzzing - Want to join us? - Oh, we'd love to, Daisy, but we're heading to the Mickey Park Flower Garden. You see, we're helping our friend Buzz-Buzz the bee. - buzzing - A bee? buzzing Uh-oh. No, no! Shoo! Shoo! Go on, get out of here! No Donald, don't! You should never, ever swat a bee. Besides that's Buzz-Buzz, he's our friend. He is? Well, how am I supposed to know? - Aw, I'm sorry. - Oh, that's all right, Donald. But the one you should apologize to is Buzz-Buzz. That's right. But where did he go? sighs Buzz-Buzz could be anywhere. And he's such a small little fella, he's gonna be really hard to see. But we've got to find him. Ooh, I have an idea. If it's too hard to see him, maybe we can hear him. We can listen for the sound of his buzz-buzzing, and then follow the buzz-buzzing to find Buzz-Buzz. That's using your head. Come on, now let's use our ears. OK. First, let's see if we can hear Buzz-Buzz in this direction. clucking Does that sound like Buzz-Buzz? clucking Nope. What makes that sound? clucking - A chicken, right! - A chicken? Aw, nuts. Hmm, let's see if we can hear him this way. mooing Oh, my, did that sound like Buzz-Buzz? mooing No, I don't think so. What makes that sound? mooing Yep, it's a cow. Hmm, well let's try listening this way again. buzzing Oh! Does that sound like Buzz-Buzz? buzzing You betcha it does. And it's coming from... ...Pluto's doghouse. Let's go! Don't worry, Buzz-Buzz, here we come. Buzz-Buzz. Oh, Buzz-Buzz. - buzzing - snoring What? Oh, that isn't Buzz-Buzz. Nope! That's Pluto. He's taking a dog nap with a nice cooling breeze from his fan. Hmm, I still hear a buzzing sound like Buzz-Buzz, but I don't see him anywhere. Wait a minute. Listen to Pluto's fan. - It makes a buzzing sound. - buzzing But it's not Buzz-Buzz. So maybe we didn't hear Buzz-Buzz, after all. This is exasperating! I'll say. We better turn Pluto's fan off, so we can listen again for Buzz-Buzz's buzz. whimpering Oops, without the fan, we need some other way to keep Pluto cool. panting Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe we can use a Mouseketool. It's worth a try. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Mickey Hmm. A hand fan, a sheep, a silly slide and the mystery Mouseketool. Which one can we use to help keep Pluto cool? Daisy The hand fan, the hand fan! Minnie Oh, Daisy, what a good idea, the hand fan. It makes a breeze without making any noise at all. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" barking Now let's try to hear Buzz-Buzz. Are you ready to listen? buzzing It's Buzz-Buzz! Gosh, sounds like it's coming from Mickey Park. Come on! Buzz-Buzz! Oh, Buzz-Buzz, where are you? - buzzing - Oh! That's not Buzz-Buzz. - Hmm. What is it? - chuckles Hello, there ladies. Oh, hello, Professor Von Drake. Hiya, Professor! You're just in time. Observe, would you? My brand new brilliant invention: The Von Drake Remote Control Laser Lawnmower! With this handy-dandy remote control, we're gonna cut the grass just how you want it. - Minnie Wow. - Daisy Incredible! Donald I don't know what's going on. Why is it always Mickey Mouse? Voilà, there. Oh, Professor, you're a genius. And don't you forget it. Come on, everybody. We have to listen for Buzz-Buzz. Buzz-Buzz? But, but, but you just got here. Aw, sorry Professor, but we got to listen for our friend. Here, we're gonna turn this off... - beeping - stops ...so you can listen for Buzz-Buzz's, uh... buzz. groans Of course, now I gonna need some other way to cutting the grass. Ah, how about we try a Mouseketool? Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Minnie Hmm. Let's see. Which one of our Mouseketools can we use to cut the grass? The sheep, the silly slide or the mystery Mouseketool? Daisy You know, sheep eat grass. Mickey Hey, do you think we could cut the grass by letting the sheep eat the grass? Yeah, me too. bleating Mickey We've got ears, say "cheers!" bleating All right Mr. Fuzzy-Face, take it away! chomping bleating Donald Now that's more like it. Hot dog, the sheep cuts grass just as fast as your laser lawnmower. And it's cuddlier, too. Fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy. Now we can listen again for Buzz-Buzz. Get ready to listen. Come on. buzzing Hey, did you hear that? I hear buzzing! Me too! Me three, too! Well, what are we waiting for? Bye-bye, kiddies. And Mr. Fuzzy-Face says, "Baa-baa." That's Sheep for "toodle-loo." Buzz-Buzz. Oh, Buzz-Buzz. tune Daisy It's Goofy! Hi, everybody! Did you all come to hear me practice my kazoo? I like to practice it in the forest, because my kazoo sounds so sweet and bird-like. tune Wanna hear my tune again? Gee, I wish we could, Goof, but you see, we're trying to find Buzz-Buzz the bee. Why don't you join us? We'll all listen together and try to hear Buzz-Buzz. Come on, listen with us. buzzing continues Jumping jellybeans. I can hear it. It's coming from over that way. Come on, let's go. Ah-ha! Look. Oh, it's Buzz-Buzz. And he's on the Surprise Switch. I'll get him. But, Donald, you should never try to catch a bee. Yeah, yeah, I know! humming Gotcha! Whoops. - whirring - Whoa! The Picnic Pavilion? Quick Donald, turn the switch off! Uh-oh. Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do. It's more like, a "how-do-we-get-down, do-you-do," you mean. Maybe a Towska-Mule can help? Ha! You mean "Mouseketool." - Everybody say... - all Oh, Toodles! Mickey Hmm, which Mouseketool can we use to get down? Minnie Let's try the silly slide. We can silly slide down it. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" Whee! Hot diggity, it worked. But we lost Buzz-Buzz. Guess we all got to listen for his buzzing again. Ready? buzzing Come on! Buzz-Buzz. Come on out, little fella. squealing You're not Buzz-Buzz. Oh, no, I'm Pete. Pete the bee. That's me. I heard you're looking for a bee. Well, sorry, Pete, but we're not looking for just any old bee. We're looking for our friend, Buzz-Buzz! sighs When we heard you making a buzzing sound, we thought you were him. Oh, well that's very understandable. After all, I... Wait a minute, I didn't make any buzzing sound. Well, shucks, if Pete didn't make a buzzing sound, who did? buzzing Oh. Do you hear that? It might be Buzz-Buzz. Hmm, it sounds like it's coming from... ...that tree! Let's see what we can see through my binoculars. Thanks, Goofy. Oh, Mickey, it is Buzz-Buzz. We found him! - Yippee! - We found Buzz-Buzz! Yeah, at the top of a tree too high for any of us to get him. Oh, right. Uh, how are we supposed to get Buzz-Buzz down? Ooh. That's where I could help. I could talk to Buzz-Buzz bee-to-bee. Because I'm a bee, see? Sort of. Heh. Of course, I don't know how I'm supposed to get all the way up there. We need a Mouseketool. Everybody say... all Oh, Toodles! Mickey Oh, boy, it's time for the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "mystery Mouseketool." all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey And today's mystery Mouseketool is... Daisy A bunch of balloons. Oh, goody! Minnie We can use the balloons to help fly Pete up to the top of that tree. Mickey We've picked all our Mouseketools. Say "super cheers!" Pete the bee is on the job. ♪ Oh, I am Pete the bee ♪ ♪ Do-do-do-do-do ♪ ♪ Flyin' up the tree ♪ ♪ I'm flying up the tree ♪ ♪ Because I am Pete the bee ♪ ♪ Oh, yeah ♪♪ Why, hi there, Buzz-Buzz. I'm Pete the bee. - buzzing Huh? - Why don't you come on down, huh? We can "bee" friends. laughs buzzing Uh-uh. Now that's no way to be, bee. ♪ Well, I am Pete the bee ♪ ♪ You know I'm goin' down the tree ♪ ♪ Yes I'm goin' down the tree ♪ ♪ On account of I am Pete the bee ♪ ♪ Oh, yeah ♪♪ So is Buzz-Buzz coming down? Well, he said... sound ...which I'm pretty sure is "no." Gosh, now what? Buzz-Buzz won't come down, and we just used up our last Mouseketool. Oh, I know what to do! All right, Donald, but no butterfly nets. Um, he's coming back, right? Oh, goody. My honey picnic. buzzing Minnie Good thinking, Donald. Buzz-Buzz loves honey. Yum, yum! Boy, oh, boy! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! Minnie Now, Donald, isn't there something you want to say to Buzz-Buzz? Aw, I'm sorry I chased you, Buzz-Buzz. buzzing Oh, Buzz-Buzz says, "I forgive you. Let's "bee" friends." Aw... Hooray! Donald got Buzz-Buzz to come down. And now all we got to do, is get him back to his flower. Aw, home sweet home. ♪ It's so much fun to be a bee ♪ ♪ Like Buzz-Buzz who's a bee, you see ♪ ♪ He flies around and goes "buzz-buzz" ♪ ♪ And does the bee stuff a bee does ♪ - ♪ It makes me wanna say "Oh, gee!" ♪ - ♪ Oh, gee! ♪ ♪ It's so much fun to be a bee ♪ all ♪ It's so much fun ♪ ♪ To be a bee ♪♪ buzzing Boy, oh, boy, what a hot dog beautiful bee-finding day! Thanks for all your help getting Buzz-Buzz back to his flower. And now, you can help us do the Hot Dog Dance. They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Minnie Thanks for helping us find our friend Buzz-Buzz today. I love doing the Hot Dog Dance, don't you? Kick up your heels. It's so much fun! laughs What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by. End Credits Mickey When we were trying to find Buzz-Buzz, we heard different things that sounded like Buzz-Buzz, but weren't. Minnie Do you remember what we found that buzzed like Buzz-Buzz? There was Pluto's fan... Daisy The Professor's laser lawnmower... Donald And Goofy! Goofy Yep, I was practicing my kazoo in the key of "B". - chuckles - Mickey See ya real soon! Category:Transcripts